


A piece of Heaven

by septakkord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/septakkord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль давно влюблён в Дина, но, боясь быть отвергнутым, молчит о своих чувствах. Он и не подозревает, что Винчестер тоже весьма неравнодушен к нему. Устроенная Габриэлем поездка на небольшой остров поможет расставить все точки над «i» в их отношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A piece of Heaven

Слабый ветер лохматил волосы Кастиэля и развевал плащ, который Новак отказался сменить на что-то более удобное. Он мог бы сейчас быть дома, комфортно устроившись в кресле с книгой, если бы не старший брат — Габриэль, который почти силой вытащил его из добровольного заточения.

И теперь Кас, Гейб, братья Винчестеры и их общая подруга — Джо Харвелл — плыли на небольшом катере по мягким волнам, сверкающим на ярком солнце. Кастиэль закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо тёплым лучам солнца, думая о человеке, из-за которого он в итоге и согласился на эту авантюру.

— Эй, Кас! — раздался низкий голос, заставивший Кастиэля вздрогнуть. — Лучше сядь, а то свалишься за борт. Я тебя вытаскивать не собираюсь.

Дин потянул Кастиэля за полы плаща, усаживая рядом с собой, пока Габриэль о чём-то оживлённо спорил с Сэмом, а Джо тихонько хихикала, наблюдая за ними.

Кастиэль знал Дина ещё со школы. Их дружба началась, когда Винчестер на лабораторной по химии сел вместе с тихим пареньком, который позже спас его от неудовлетворительной оценки. Как оказалось, Кастиэль целые дни проводил в обнимку с учебниками, бесконечно зубря теорию, поэтому Дин взял за привычку каждые выходные отбирать у него книги, усаживать перед телевизором и включать очередной фильм-легенду, незнакомый Кастиэлю. Кас не отходил от Винчестера, из-за чего парней нередко называли сладкой парочкой, на что они лишь улыбались, не обращая внимания.

Так было несколько лет, пока они оба не поняли, что безнадёжно влюблены друг в друга. И если для Кастиэля это не стало потрясением, и он смог спокойно принять свою любовь к другу, то Дин испугался внезапно возникшего чувства, как маленький ребёнок — паука. Поначалу он даже избегал Новака, безуспешно пытаясь разобраться в себе. Странное чувство преследовало его, не давало заснуть. Дину казалось, будто в его груди медленно надувался воздушный шарик, занимая всё пространство, не давая вздохнуть, стоило взглядом наткнуться на Кастиэля. Винчестер ничего с этим не мог поделать, как бы ни пытался.

И вместо того, чтобы признаться, открыть свои чувства друг другу, они продолжали молчать, боясь быть отвергнутыми.

Их катер стал постепенно замедляться, а затем послышалось мелодичное шуршание песка.

— Приехали, — оповестил всех довольный Сэм.

Островок, где ребята очутились, был действительно милым. Кастиэль сравнил бы его с крохотным уголком рая: белый песок устилал почти всё побережье, чуть вдали росли могучие деревья, образуя небольшой лес; пара сухих, потрескавшихся брёвен торчала из воды, а недалеко от катера расположилось растущее молодое деревце. Тёплая вода приятно окутывала ноги Кастиэля, которые проваливались в мягком песке. Кас не мог пошевелиться, казалось, больше ему ничего и не надо.

Дин с улыбкой наблюдал за другом. Когда все уже оказались на берегу, начав распаковывать вещи, Винчестер похлопал Кастиэля по плечу, вытягивая из другого мира.

— Здесь замечательно, — заворожённо прошептал Кас, щурясь от слепящего солнца.

— А ты ещё не хотел ехать, — Дин слегка подтолкнул его в сторону берега, однако Новак так и не сдвинулся с места.

— Тогда я сильно ошибался.

— Эй, там! — Габриэль орал с берега и размахивал руками. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что голубкам надо поворковать, но палатки сами себя не поставят.

Кастиэль вспыхнул от таких слов брата и неловко опустил голову, надеясь, что Дин не заметил его смущения. Как только он окажется на суше, Габриэль услышит много интересного о себе.

— И захватите продукты, — в последний раз крикнул Гейб, прежде чем вернулся к установке своей палатки.

— Кажется, твой брат сейчас нас заставит и свою палатку ставить, — кивнул Дин в сторону Габриэля, борющегося с упрямыми железками. Это зрелище вызывало только смех, поэтому Кастиэль лишь прыснул, стараясь не уронить пакет с овощами.

Когда палатки были расставлены, а продукты уложены в переносной холодильник, ребята смогли по-настоящему расслабиться и насладиться природой. Сэм и Джо играли с фрисби, носясь по всему побережью, падая и смеясь, а потом к ним присоединился и Дин. Кастиэль не был фанатом активного спорта и предпочёл спокойно созерцать мерное покачивание тонкой веточки на волнах, чем, задыхаясь, гоняться за летающей тарелкой. Заметив тихо сидящего брата, Габриэль подкрался к нему со спины, надеясь напугать.

— Бу!

Кастиэль одарил его скептическим взглядом, который так и говорил, что Новак ничуть не удивлён появлением Гейба.

— Ну почему ты такой серьёзный? Даже посмеяться не можешь! — сокрушался Габриэль. Он присел рядом с Кастиэлем на бревно, зарывая ноги в горячий песок. — Ну, и когда же ты наконец признаешься Дину, м?

Такой прямой вопрос смутил Кастиэля, и он слегка толкнул брата плечом. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось говорить о его чувствах. Тем более с Габриэлем.

— Что? Мне надоело смотреть, как мой брат тайно пускает слюни на этого кривоногого парня.

— Он не кривоногий...

— Вот! — Габриэль ткнул Кастиэля в плечо, прожигая взглядом. — Или ты идёшь и всё выкладываешь Винчестеру, или я сам об этом позабочусь.

Глаза Кастиэля расширились, сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз — Габриэль всегда держит свои обещания. Кас предпочёл бы и дальше тайно страдать от неразделенной любви, чем опозориться перед Дином и навсегда потерять хорошего друга.

Когда Габриэль встал и собрался уходить, Кастиэль с ужасом подумал, что его брат отправился исполнять своё обещание. Он схватил его за руку, отчаянно сжав её, и с мольбой посмотрел на Гейба:

— Пожалуйста, Габриэль, не надо. Не говори ничего Дину.

— Ну, я не знаю... — Габриэль картинно закинул голову назад, будто принимал самое сложное решение в своей жизни.

— Пожалуйста...

Отчаяние в глазах Кастиэля взяло верх, и Габриэлю пришлось сдаться.

— Ой, хорошо. Но тебе всё равно придётся Дину когда-нибудь это сказать.

— Что сказать? — Дин как всегда появился не вовремя, застав самую интересную часть разговора.

— Спроси у Каса, он всё стесняется тебе что-то сказать.

Гневного взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы избавиться от Габриэля, который быстренько ретировался к остальным ребятам.

Кастиэлю казалось, что Дин обо всём догадался, и поэтому теперь так неоднозначно смотрел на него. Новак готов был сгореть со стыда.

Дин сел на бревно, слишком близко к Кастиэлю, слегка касаясь его бедра своим. Новак не придал этому значения, хотя был счастлив такой близости Дина, и лёгкая дрожь прошлась по его телу.

— Ну, что там ты хочешь сказать, м?

— Я... я хотел... — Кастиэль мялся, не зная, как выпутаться из этой щекотливой ситуации. Врал он всегда плохо. — Ты не мог бы... помочь мне достать ватрушку из катера. Я... думал расслабиться, покачаться на волнах.

Дин уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, будто Кастиэль только что сознался в убийстве.

— Что за вопросы, Кас! И ты об этом боялся меня спросить?

Кастиэль пожал плечами. Дин поверил, поверил, что Новаку действительно нужна эта чертова ватрушка. В глубине души Кастиэль всё же надеялся, что Винчестер сам догадается о его чувствах. Может быть, тогда всё было бы проще?

* * *

Надёжно привязав ватрушку к небольшому деревцу, Кастиэль спустил её на воду, а затем забрался в неё и сам. Он закрыл глаза, полностью расслабившись, пока белое солнце согревало его.

Дин оставил Джо, занимавшуюся приготовлением еды, и направился к (как ему показалось) скучающему Кастиэлю.

— Решил составить тебе компанию, — Винчестер облокотился о края ватрушки, заглядывая в глаза Касу — такие же голубые, как и небо. — Ты всё время один. Кас, если что-то случилось, то...

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, — поспешно перебил Новак Дина. — Просто... Я не думал, что здесь будет настолько хорошо.

Винчестер уже перестал надеяться, что Кас сдвинется с места. У Кастиэля и Дина были разные представления об отдыхе. Поэтому Дин решил взять всё в свои руки и, отвязав плотную верёвку, поймал недоумевающий взгляд парня.

— Что ты делаешь? — Кастиэль испуганно вцепился в жёсткие ручки, а когда Дин стал толкать ватрушку дальше в океан, то и вовсе схватил его за руку. — Дин, что ты?..

— Устраиваю твой отдых.

Чем дальше они отдалялись от берега, тем сильнее росла паника в груди Кастиэля. И когда до дна было уже не достать и Дину пришлось плыть, держась за ручку ватрушки, Новак активно запротестовал, пытаясь ухватиться за Винчестера.

— Дин, давай вернёмся на берег.

— Да ладно, Кас, ты не можешь весь день провести... ну, вот так! Взбодрись немного!

Винчестер хлопнул по воде, и Кастиэля накрыло чуть тёплой волной. От неожиданности он отпрянул к краю ватрушки и, не сумев удержаться, упал прямо в воду.

Кастиэль барахтался, цеплялся за ватрушку, но руки соскальзывали, и его тянуло под воду. Первые секунды Дин думал, что Кас просто испугался, не привыкнув к температуре океана, и ничего подозрительного в его поведении не видел. Но когда он заметил судорожные попытки Кастиэля сделать вдох и стеклянные глаза, то заподозрил неладное.

— Кас?

Он не ответил. И вот тогда Дин, ругая себя, бросился к нему, хватая за руку и вытаскивая на поверхность. Кастиэля сотрясала мелкая дрожь, он тяжело дышал (чему Винчестер был бесконечно рад) и мёртвой хваткой вцепился в Дина.

— Отдохнули... — бубнил Винчестер, пока плыл к берегу, одной рукой удерживая Кастиэля.

Увидев выходящего из воды Дина и повисшего на нём Новака, Габриэль бросился к ним, одаривая тревожным взглядом.

— Что случилось? — Гейб подхватил Кастиэля, помогая Дину нести его к палаткам.

— Ничего. Кас воды нахлебался, вот что случилось.

Они уложили его на расстеленное полотенце, и, когда Кастиэль закашлялся, Дин помог ему привстать, мягко поглаживая по спине.

— Прости, это я виноват, — голос Винчестера сочился горечью и виной. Дин не простил бы себя, если бы не успел спасти Каса.

— Ты не виноват. Я просто плавать не умею, — проговорил Новак, когда прокашлялся и восстановил дыхание.

— И ты молчал об этом? Кас, о таком говорят в первую очередь!

Заметив, как Кастиэль напрягся, ссутулившись ещё сильнее, Дин только тяжело вздохнул — не стоило ему срываться на парне.

— Ладно, прости меня. Хорошо, что всё обошлось.

Кастиэль поднял голову, с благодарностью смотря на Дина, даже не думая злиться на него. Он попытался встать, но покачнулся и стал заваливаться набок. Дин успел вовремя поймать его.

— Мне кажется, тебе сейчас лучше полежать, — встрял Габриэль. — Дин, не присмотришь за ним?

— Конечно.

Дин повёл Кастиэля в палатку, осторожно придерживая его за плечи, словно Кас был бабочкой и мог развалиться от малейшего прикосновения к хрупким крыльям. Эту картину застала появившаяся Джо.

— Что с Касом? — она тревожным взглядом проводила парней до самой палатки, а потом так же посмотрела и на Габриэля.

— Чуть не утонул.

— О боже! — девушка замерла на месте, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Всё в порядке. Дин о нём позаботится.

* * *

Дин аккуратно уложил сопротивляющегося Кастиэля, предварительно укутав в тёплый плед, и присел рядом. Новак чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и всячески порывался встать и что-нибудь сделать, но Винчестер каждый раз его останавливал. После третьей попытки слабость в теле дала о себе знать, и Кастиэль окончательно сдался.

— В следующий раз я научу тебя плавать.

— Не думаю, что я когда-либо залезу в воду, — Кастиэль устало улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза — слишком много потрясений для первого дня.

— Да брось. Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-либо случилось. Обещаю.

Вина исказила его лицо, Винчестеру было больно даже смотреть на Каса. Он постоянно думал о своём промахе, из-за которого и пострадал Новак. Будь Дин внимательней, возможно, всё закончилось не так печально. Но даже если Кастиэль и простил его, Дин не мог так легко это сделать.

Кастиэль внимательно посмотрел на Дина. В какой-то момент Новаку неожиданно захотелось прижаться к нему, почувствовать, что он не один и всё в порядке. Но, подавив этот резкий порыв, Кас отвернулся от Винчестера, лишь пробубнив:

— У меня болит голова.

— Тебе надо поспать. Я буду снаружи, чтобы тебе не мешать.

И насколько сильно Кастиэль не хотел бы сказать «Останься», «Не уходи», он буквально силой заставил себя молчать, испугавшись реакции Дина. С грузом на сердце он провалился в тревожный сон, проснувшись только ночью.

* * *

Слабый треск углей ласкал слух Кастиэля, голова гудела, во рту остался привкус солёной воды, и Новак приложил все свои силы, чтобы принять вертикальное положение, а потом встать на ноги. Ноги немного подрагивали: то ли от холода, то ли от перенесённого стресса, поэтому выйти из палатки и сделать шесть шагов к костру стало для Кастиэля подвигом.

Дин сидел у костра и жарил несколько овощей и сардельку, но, заметив шатко движущегося к нему Кастиэля, бросил свой кулинарный шедевр.

— Кас, зачем ты встал? — он подхватил его за руку. Кастиэль даже не стал сопротивляться.

— Пить захотелось.

Усадив Новака на мягкий песок, Винчестер передал ему горячий напиток, и Кас сразу выпил почти половину, не обращая внимания на неприятное жжение в горле.

— Габриэль сильно переживал за тебя, — поведал ему Дин, возвращаясь к приготовлению немного подгоревшего ужина.

— А где он сейчас? — Кастиэль устало потёр виски, пытаясь отогнать головную боль. Сон нисколько не помог, а наоборот — голова ещё сильнее раскалывалась.

— Все давно уже спят.

— Погоди… — Кастиэль потёр шею. — Сколько сейчас времени?

— Час ночи.

— И ты всё это время ждал, пока я проснусь? — Кастиэль был удивлён до глубины души — очень приятно, когда кто-то так за тебя переживает.

Дин неопределённо пожал плечами, нахмурившись.

— Я должен был убедиться, что ты не умрёшь до завтрашнего утра. Держи, — он протянул Кастиэлю длинную палочку, на которой были нанизаны пара помидоров и чуть подгоревшая сарделька.

— А как же ты? — Новак неуверенно принял еду из рук друга, смотря, как тот удобно развалился на песочке, грея руки у костра.

— Я уже ел. А вот ты весь день голодный, так что не вредничай.

— Я и не вредничаю, — себе под нос пробубнил Кастиэль, принимаясь за импровизированный «шашлык». Наверное, это был его лучший ужин в жизни — не столько из-за вкусной еды, сколько из-за присутствия Дина. Он излучал спокойствие и какой-то домашний уют, что Кастиэль мог полностью расслабиться и отбросить все проблемы и сомнения — только этот момент был важен. Кто знает, может, они больше никогда не будут сидеть так же вместе, как и сейчас. Сегодняшний случай доказал это.

— Думаю, мне лучше сегодня с тобой переночевать. Вдруг что случится.

Кастиэль хотел бы воскликнуть, насколько был счастлив такому предложению, но ограничился сухим «хорошо». Они залезли в палатку, и Дин со всей заботой укутал Новака в шерстяной плед, а сам устроился рядом. Уже на грани сна Кастиэль почувствовал, как Дин осторожно обнял его со спины и притянул к себе.

* * *

Сильная жажда заставила Кастиэля проснуться: первое, что Новак ощутил, была невыносимая сухость во рту, от которой ему не терпелось избавиться. Казалось, он чувствовал мелкие комочки соли, неприятно липнущие к нёбу, и от этого пить хотелось ещё сильнее.

Повернувшись набок, он не обнаружил Дина, и настроение как-то сразу испортилось. Странное чувство окутало его, осадком опустилось в груди. Отчего-то стало больно. Конечно, это же не сон, где всё было бы солнечно и просто.

Выйти из палатки Кастиэля заставил грохот и тихая ругань снаружи. Перед ним развернулась интересная картина: Дин, распластавшийся на песке, кончиками пальцев удерживал железную миску, а спелые, сочные фрукты хаотично лежали неподалёку. Винчестер, плюясь песком, тихонько матерился, но, заметив Кастиэля, поднял лучистый взгляд на него и как ни в чём не бывало спросил:

— Фруктов хочешь? — он протянул Новаку персик, весь измазанный в песке.

Кастиэль улыбнулся уголками губ, с любовью смотря на Дина. Только слепой мог не заметить этого взгляда.

— Нет, спасибо, отравиться я не хочу.

— Да ладно, отравиться этим ты точно не сможешь, — Дин бегло осмотрел фрукт, повертел его в руке, после чего откинул к остальным, — хотя, кто знает?

Кастиэль вздохнул, покачав головой и всем своим видом давая понять Дину, насколько тот безнадёжен. Винчестер протянул руку, дожидаясь, пока Кас додумается помочь ему.

— Если поможешь мне встать и собрать этих засранцев, то, возможно, мы сможем позавтракать. Сегодня у нас большой выбор, ни в чём себе не отказывай, пока никого нет.

— Как нет? — Кастиэль непонимающе уставился на Дина, чуть наклонив голову, хмурясь.

— Вот так, — Винчестер, схватив Каса за руку, наконец поднялся и теперь собирал фрукты, пока Кастиэль врос в песок, продолжая прожигать спину Дина взглядом. — Габриэль сказал, что забыл несколько сумок с продуктами и что-то ещё невероятно важное. Поэтому он взял Сэма и Джо, и они дружно вернулись в город.

— По мне, у нас вполне достаточно продуктов, — Кастиэль до сих пор ничего не понимал — Габриэль вёл себя как неуправляемая стихия, и дело тут явно было не в продуктах.

— Твой брат иногда ведёт себя слишком странно.

* * *

Кастиэль уже привычно уселся на тёплый песок, как тут же раздался раздражённый вздох Дина. Винчестеру ничего не нужно было говорить, чтобы показать своё недовольство. Не выдержав, он без предупреждения схватил Кастиэля за руку и потянул вверх. Новак только удивлённо охнул.

— Нет, Кас, сегодняшний день я не дам тебе просто так провести впустую, — говорил Винчестер, пока тащил Каса подальше от его места медитации.

— Но мне... — хотел было оправдаться он, но серьёзный взгляд Дина заставил его замолчать.

— Ничего не хочу слышать. Давай, Кас, мы можем повеселиться. Или мне придётся бросить тебя в океан.

Поддавшись шантажу, Кастиэль всё же принял правила Дина, и уже через полчаса парни носились по всему побережью, гоняясь за криво летающей фрисби. Кастиэль, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание, не сводил глаз с Дина. Он замечал его солнечную улыбку, блеск в бесконечно зелёных глазах и то, как Винчестер смотрел на него. Иногда Кастиэль думал, что нравится Дину далеко не как друг, но быстро выбрасывал такие мысли, не позволяя себе утонуть в мечте. Хоть где-то он умел плавать.

Когда погоня за фрисби наскучила им обоим, Кастиэль предложил осмотреть лес, занимающий значительную часть острова.

Зайдя вглубь леса, Кас остановился, открыв рот от удивления. Он запрокинул голову назад и замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Дин, в отличие от Кастиэля, привыкшего смотреть всегда вверх, смотрел либо под ноги, либо перед собой, поэтому и врезался в друга, когда тот остановился.

— Ты только посмотри... — Кастиэль говорил так тихо, словно любой громкий звук мог разрушить гармонию, царившую в этом месте. Дин перевёл взгляд и приглушённо охнул.

— Ого, — сказал Винчестер, затаив дыхание, — никогда такого не видел.

Кроны деревьев не касались друг друга, образуя витиеватые тропинки света. Ветви ровно лежали на воздушной подушке, укрывая Дина с Кастиэлем, словно зонтик. Солнечные лучи пробивались в просветы между листьями, образуя широкие лабиринты между кронами.

— Это называется «застенчивостью кроны». Очень редкое явление. Правда, красиво? — теперь Кастиэль смотрел на Дина, ожидая ответа. Его глаза были наполнены надеждой — больше всего Касу хотелось, чтобы и Винчестеру понравилась эта необычайная красота природы.

— Это потрясающе, Кас.

* * *

Они вернулись на пляж, когда значительно стемнело. Дин всё ещё был полон энергии, поэтому Кастиэль, вымотанный и уставший, устроился на полотенце рядом с берегом, глядя на то, как Винчестер строил песчаный замок. Солнце горело на горизонте, уже наполовину утонув в океане; красные и золотые разводы лениво расползлись по воде, слегка колыхаясь; небо темнело с каждой минутой, становясь фиолетово-синим, чтобы позже стать бесконечно чёрным.

Кастиэля забавляло то, как Дин носился со своим замком, обхаживал его со всех сторон, что-то добавляя и подравнивая. Как ребёнок, ей-богу. И, несмотря на все его старания, песчаный дворец клонило куда-то вбок, как Пизанскую башню, а симметричный балкончик так и норовил отвалиться.

Внезапная волна оборвала работу Дина. С коротким криком «Нет!» Винчестер наблюдал, как все его старания поглощает беспощадный океан.

— Тебе не стоило строить его так близко к берегу, — заметил Кастиэль. И Дин впервые за это время обратил на него внимание.

— Знаю. Так уж получилось, — Винчестер задумчиво смотрел на мокрый песок, который некогда был величественным замком, и чесал голову. Он о чём-то мучительно думал, а потом заговорил: — Странно, уже так поздно, а за нами никто не вернулся. Мне, наверное, стоит им позвонить.

Кастиэль не стал возражать. Он сердцем чувствовал, что произошло что-то неладное, и Габриэль определённо как-то замешан в этом.

Сэм не отвечал Дину. Три попытки, и все кончились провалом. Тогда он набрал Джо, и в этот раз удача была на его стороне.

— Джо? Вы где? — низкий голос звучал серьёзно — было понятно, что Винчестеру не до шуток. — Я чёрт знает сколько раз звонил Сэму, что случилось?

— Привет, Дин, — устало выдохнула девушка. — Мы в порту. Что-то случилось с катером, Сэм собирался позвонить тебе, но у него зарядка кончилась. В общем, вам с Касом придётся пока там перекантоваться, прости.

— Что? — Дин мало что понял из болтовни Харвелл — он уловил только фрагменты про сломанный катер.

— Габриэль с Сэмом сейчас возятся с этим чудом техники, но я не уверена, что они сегодня справятся.

— И ты предлагаешь нам ждать вас здесь?

— Как будто у тебя есть выбор, — хмыкнула Харвелл. — Прости, но другого варианта нет.

— Ладно, хорошо, я понял, Джо, — Дин потёр переносицу — проблемы словно специально ждали удобного момента, чтобы потом разом вывалиться на него. Ничего страшного, если они ещё одну ночь проведут на острове, тем более что еда и хоть какой-то кров у них есть. Всё не так плохо, как могло бы быть.

— Сегодня мы одни, — подал голос Дин, вырывая Каса из нирваны, в которой тот пребывал, глядя на тонущее солнце.

— В смысле? — Кастиэль нахмурился, вставая.

— Катер сломался. Поэтому они не смогут нас забрать, — Дин смотрел прямо Касу в глаза, и тот чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. Словно его маленькую тайну раскрыли. — Ладно, предлагаю перекусить. Я чертовски голоден!

Костёр теплился, и Кастиэль, прилипнув взглядом к ярким огонькам пламени, наслаждался воцарившейся темнотой. Сев в позу лотоса, он оперся головой о руки — клонило в сон. Даже есть не хотелось. Винчестер заметил вялое состояние друга и неторопливо подошёл к нему — он и сам чертовски устал, бродя по непроходимому лесу. Дин погладил Кастиэля по плечу и, встретившись с глубокими голубыми глазами, мягко сказал:

— Пойдём спать? — несмелый кивок, и Кастиэль лениво поднялся, потягиваясь.

— Спокойной ночи, — Кастиэль в последний раз посмотрел на Дина, после чего залез в свою палатку.

— И тебе, Кас.

Винчестер потушил костёр, оставляя чёрные угольки медленно тлеть, и так же, как и Кас, направился к себе. Он плотнее завернулся в тёплый плед, радуясь, что не оставил его на проклятом катере.

* * *

Отсутствие одеяла стало первым печальным открытием Кастиэля — и в этот раз Новак как никогда ненавидел себя. Почему ему вздумалось спрятать всю свою одежду вместе с тёплым одеялом в злополучный катер? Этот вопрос неоднократно всплывал в его голове, пока он лежал, завернувшись в тоненький плащ, и подрагивал. Кто знал, что ночью будет так холодно?

Сон никак не наступал, и надежда продержаться до утра, не превратившись в сосульку, с каждой минутой таяла. Стук зубов и прерывистое дыхание, казалось, заполнили маленькое пространство вокруг Кастиэля. А когда холод стал пронзать до костей, Кас подумал о единственном выходе — Дине.

Но как только Кастиэль встал, кутаясь в плащ, сомнения тут же стали одолевать его: наверняка Дин давно спит и не обрадуется прерванному отдыху. От Каса только одни проблемы, которые Винчестеру придётся разгребать. Кастиэль очень боялся увидеть недовольство и осуждение в зелёных глазах. Он стоял напротив палатки Винчестера, вымотанный и мечтающий о сне, никак не решаясь зайти. Ему так не хотелось беспокоить Дина, но усталость всё-таки взяла своё, и Кастиэль словно отключился, наплевав на все свои опасения, осторожно проскальзывая в палатку.

— Кас? Что-то случилось? — видимо, шорох разбудил Дина, и теперь Винчестер, смотрел на Кастиэля, сонно моргая.

— У м-меня од-деяла нет. И я з-замёрз, — Новак выглядел таким потерянным, что у Дина сердце дрогнуло. Винчестер резко вскочил, закутывая Каса в своё одеяло и накидывая на себя куртку.

— Посиди здесь, я попробую что-нибудь придумать.

Первым делом Винчестер проверил три оставшихся палатки, но кроме пачки печенья и леденцов не обнаружил ничего. С поражением ему пришлось вернуться к Кастиэлю, продолжавшему бесконтрольно дрожать. Он с надеждой смотрел на Дина, до последнего верил, что Винчестер решил все проблемы. Отрицательно покачав головой, Дин убедил его в обратном.

Кастиэль, посчитав, что теперь будет только обузой для Дина, встал и собрался было идти, но Винчестер вовремя схватил его за плечо.

— Ты куда собрался?

— Не хочу т-тебе мешать.

— Кас, — Новак поёжился, не выдержав пристального взгляда. — Ты остаёшься. И точка.

— А что дальше?

— Боюсь, нам придётся спать вместе. Иначе замёрзнем.

Дин лёг на своё место около Кастиэля, слишком зажатого и замёрзшего. Винчестер аккуратно надавил на плечи друга, укладывая его рядом с собой. Он чувствовал неловкость, которую испытывал Кас, и это сильно задевало его. Сколько лет они знают друг друга, а Новак до сих пор стесняется его! Так продолжаться не могло. Поэтому Дин, словно боясь спугнуть Кастиэля, с осторожностью охотника обнял его, притягивая к себе.

— Что ты делаешь?! — он даже охнуть не успел, как оказался прижатым к горячему телу.

— Правила выживания. Просто расслабься.

И Кастиэль хотел, изо всех сил старался расслабиться, но, оказавшись в такой близости, о которой и мечтать не мог, с любимым человеком, он просто сломался. Сломался, разломившись напополам. Воздуха не хватало, словно на грудь упала бетонная плита, и Кастиэль, едва сдерживая слезы, повернулся к Винчестеру, встречаясь с встревоженными глазами. Сейчас или никогда.

— Я больше так не могу... Я люблю тебя, Дин.

Повисла долгая, тяжёлая, мучительная тишина. Пауза. Кто-то сломал кнопку «play». Винчестер продолжал таращиться на Каса, поражённый таким признанием. Он никак не мог подумать, что, оказывается, Кастиэль тоже питал к нему далеко не дружеские чувства.

Но Кастиэль понял молчание Дина по-своему. В один момент он подскочил и, что-то бормоча, вылетел из палатки. Винчестер бросился за ним.

Он видел, как Кас бежал прямиком в сторону леса, и, благо Дин был сильнее и выносливее Кастиэля, без труда смог догнать его. Винчестер резко дёрнул Новака и крепко прижал к себе. Кастиэль вырывался, неразборчиво кричал и бил Дина руками, но потом просто размяк в его объятиях. Дин почувствовал, как его футболка намокает, как выходят страдания, долгое время терзавшие его друга.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Кас. Прости, что молчал.

Эти слова заставили Кастиэля поднять голову, красными глазами неверяще уставиться на Дина.

— Ты говоришь это, только чтобы меня успокоить.

— Нет, неправда! — Дин встряхнул Кастиэля. — Я люблю тебя, чёрт возьми, люблю такое долгое время, что кому расскажешь — не поверят.

Кас заметно успокоился и затих, видимо, переосмысливая только что услышанное.

— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? — столько детской наивности в одном вопросе, что Дин неосознанно улыбнулся. — Ты не представляешь, как я мучился всё это время, думая, что мои чувства не взаимны.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Дин. — Но точно знаю одно — я люблю тебя.

Винчестер слегка наклонился, накрывая губы Кастиэля своими. Ощутив горячее прикосновение, Кас не мог поверить своему счастью — казалось, внутри него взрываются фейерверки. И всё сияет.

Они стояли посреди пляжа глубокой ночью, почти раздетые, но им больше не было холодно.

Кастиэль заметно расслабился, и Дин проскользнул языком в его рот, вырвав у парня сладкий стон. Новак почти обмяк, полностью доверившись Винчестеру, и получал удовольствие от их первого поцелуя.

Время _остановилось_.

— Думаю, нам стоит вернуться. Не хочу, чтобы ты заболел, — прошептал Дин, оторвавшись от губ Кастиэля. Новак же, закрыв глаза, застыл на месте, боясь пошевелиться и понять, что это всего лишь очередной сон. Но тёплая ладонь Дина была более чем реальной. В этот раз всё происходило  _по-настоящему_.

Теперь они лежали вместе, больше не чувствуя неловкости: Кастиэль вжимался в Дина, пытаясь согреться, а Винчестер крепко обнимал Каса, сильнее и сильнее прижимая к себе. Почти провалившись в сон, Новак почувствовал, как Дин поцеловал его плечо, затем плавно перешёл к шее. Он поглаживал спину Кастиэля, исследуя каждый миллиметр его тела. Кас обжигал, горел, как падающая звезда.

Новак не успел понять, в какой момент оказался прижатым к холодной земле, весь под властью Дина. Винчестер покрывал тело Кастиэля поцелуями, заставляя парня извиваться, еле слышно всхлипывать. Горячий, взмокший, Кас был одурманен. Каждое касание — как электрический заряд, каждый поцелуй — как тёплая волна. Кастиэль терялся в ощущениях, полностью доверившись Дину.

Он болезненно застонал, когда смоченный слюной палец вошёл в него. Дин принялся успокаивать Каса, целуя его и приятно шепча ерунду на ухо. Когда Кастиэль вновь заёрзал, пытаясь отстраниться, Винчестер приблизился к его лицу, обжигая дыханием.

— Ш-ш-ш, потерпи немного, потом будет не так больно.

Слова Винчестера ласкали слух Кастиэля, действовали расслабляюще, и неприятные ощущения ушли на второй план. Дин продолжал растягивать Каса, плавно входил в него уже двумя пальцами.

— Я люблю тебя, — сорвалось с губ Каса.

Вместо ответа Дин прервался, впиваясь в губы Кастиэля, и осторожно вошёл в него. Кас выгнулся, царапая спину Винчестера, пока Дин ловил каждый стон  _его_  парня. Внутри Кастиэля вспыхивали искры, а в животе тянуло.

Не ощутив протеста, Дин начал медленно двигаться, срывая тихие стоны с потрескавшихся губ Новака. Он старался быть аккуратным, следил за малейшим изменением на лице Кастиэля, постоянно целуя парня и шумно дыша. Хорошо, что они были одни, иначе пришлось бы сдерживать друг друга, что, определённо, испортило их первый раз.

Дышать было всё труднее и труднее — в палатке стало душно, звуки шлепков плоти о плоть наполнили маленькое пространство вокруг двух влюблённых.

Дин двигался теперь более уверенно и быстро, а Кастиэль активно подавался навстречу ему. Для него сейчас не существовало ничего вокруг, кроме зелёных глаз, внимательно смотрящих в его бездонные голубые. Дин запустил руку в волосы Кастиэля, оттягивая его голову, чтобы потом оставить красную отметку на шее.

Кас всхлипнул, когда Винчестер задел точку внутри него. По телу разлилось сладкое тепло, Кастиэль дрожал от наслаждения, пока Дин вбивался в него, входил и выходил, сводя с ума.

Одного прикосновения к члену Кастиэля хватило для того, чтобы парень со стоном кончил, испачкав живот белой жидкостью. Вид такого открытого, доведённого до оргазма Кастиэля заставил Дина излиться следом, а затем в изнеможении рухнуть на паренька. Тяжёлое дыхание растворялось в шуме ветра, сливалось с всплесками волн.

Собрав последние силы, Дин слез с Каса, удобно устроившись рядом.

— Я люблю тебя, — теперь уже прошептал Дин, целуя засыпающего Кастиэля в уголок губ.

Кас уткнулся Винчестеру в грудь, опаляя её горячим дыханием, и Дин накрыл их единственным пледом, чувствуя себя как никогда счастливым.

* * *

— Доброе утро.

Кастиэля разбудил лёгкий поцелуй — видимо, Дин уже давно проснулся и просто устал ждать пробуждения Новака.

— Доброе, — он лениво потянулся, а затем прильнул к Винчестеру, никак не желая просыпаться. Дин не смог сдержать улыбку от такого зрелища.

— Эй, хватит спать, я уже час тут валяюсь, — вопреки своим словам, Винчестер только крепче прижал Кастиэля к себе, позволяя ему ещё немного вздремнуть. — Думаю, скоро ребята нас заберут.

И в подтверждение его слов до их слуха донёсся слабый шум приближающегося катера. Кас с досадой застонал — как же ему не хотелось возвращаться из их маленького рая обратно на землю, в обычный мир.

— Может, как-нибудь вернёмся сюда, — Кастиэль с мольбой смотрел на Дина, и тот, не выдержав, нежно поцеловал парня.

— Конечно, Кас. Обязательно вернёмся.


End file.
